


Chasing Shadows

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Shadows just being shadows, Sportsfest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: It's impossible to catch a shadow, shadow's were intangible things that hold no form.Kuroko was no shadow, that Takao could see.





	Chasing Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=1032795#cmt1032795)  
>  To be honest, I acknowledge you, so  
> That’s all the more reason I can’t lose  
> This game  
> \-- Kuroko Tetsuya & Takao Kazunari character song, "Bring it on now"

Kuroko was a shadow.

He’d long accepted the fact that unless he actively tried he wouldn’t be noticed by most people. So he spent his days swerving in and out of crowds, avoiding cars that don’t see him crossing the streets, ducking under and around people that didn’t notice him walking by. He wouldn’t say it was a lonely existence, when he tried he could make friends, even if they lost track of him as well. But it was tiring knowing that no matter what he did someone would always be overlooking him.  
  
So when Kuroko accompanied his teammate to the bathroom and was acknowledged when walking behind someone while  _not_  trying to purposely make himself be seen he knew that the other boy was someone he needed to watch out for.  
  
He was right.  
  
For the first time, Kuroko found himself being marked by someone he just couldn’t shake, whose eyes seem to always see him no matter how he moved. It was exhilarating. Distantly he wondered if all other players felt like this when dipping and dodging, trying to avoid and outsmart someone that could see you clearly. Even after their win at the Interhigh the other boy just laughed and promised revenge on the invisible boy at the winter cup.  
  
And for the first time, Kuroko felt as if he had a rival that could match him perfectly.  
  


\---------

Takao was a fairly flexible person. After the almost traumatizing loss to the Miracles in middle school, he’d declared he’d destroy the green haired shooter that looked down on him. And because Life is just an asshole like that the first person he saw in his high school gym was none other than Midorima himself. However, he prided himself on being able to think on his feet so his goal went from just beating him to working to get respect from the newly dubbed ‘Shin-chan’.

With having acquired one of the Miracles on the team and being dubbed his partner slash handler came a whole slew of interesting characters. One that caught Takao’s eye was a quiet blue-haired boy that they dubbed the Phantom. His response when Takao saw him was hilarious, the moment he stepped out of the bathroom he couldn’t contain his giggles. His shock at being seen was all over his face and Takao wanted to see it again.

Seeing being the operative term here. If they weren't in such a serious game Takao would've made a joke out of it. After realizing what his hawk eye can do the shock on the blue-haired boy's face was clear, he wasn't used to having to dip and dodge as he did in that match. Takao could tell that within the first 5 minutes.

However.  
  
Even with him able to keep an eye on the other boy Shuutoku still lost. He can’t say it didn’t sting but it gave him the perfect chance to declare his revenge for the winter cup. Judging by the glint in sky blue eyes his challenge was being taken seriously.  
  
After all, who better to catch a shadow than another shadow?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on [my tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
